


Your Hand In Mine

by CirillaShepard



Series: Solipsism [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Freeform, No Dialogue, Solipsism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirillaShepard/pseuds/CirillaShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a memory feels as real as life, it's as valid as life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER**  
> I do not own anything from the Mass Effect game series (unfortunately) but BioWare does.  
> Damn them.  
> I’m just borrowing their characters for fun when my muse grabs me.  
> ____________  
> Come and say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://memoryandthought.tumblr.com)

It is one of those rare moments where the Normandy is quiet, save for the distant hum of engines and machinery.  
  
I turn my head slightly to look at you lying next to me; curled against my body all soft skin, hard muscle and curves.  
  
In a short time you have come to mean the world to me. You have opened my eyes, awakened my soul and shown my spirit what it means to live again. You have taught me to look beyond my own fragile mortality and that I can reach out and feel the things I had thought lost to me.  
  
You have shown me kindness and compassion I never thought to see in another person. When our friendship blossomed to something more you took great care to allow it do so slowly and with all respect to me and my memories of Irikah.  
You have gone to such great trouble to ensure I am comfortable – even making sure that your quarters are habitable for me so that we may spend more time together.  
  
This is… Not something I am used to.  
  
In the faint blue glow your aquarium is emitting you look ethereally beautiful. Although, to me, you are always beautiful – a true force of nature on the battlefield and even more so in your moments of fierce protectiveness towards your friends; but right now in this moment with the aquariums light highlighting your skin and making it seem as though you shimmer, you are breathtaking.  
  
Tilting my head upwards, I watch the stars and distant nebulas and wonder (not for the first time) what I did to appease the Gods.  
It must have been something great, something truly great as they rewarded me with you, my Siha and now I have something to live for; something that will keep me fighting this damned disease until it claims my last breath.  
  
Sometimes, when I am alone, thoughts of you consume me and I am afraid.  
I am afraid that I will not be enough for you, that you cannot love a dying man; but greater than these thoughts is the fear that I will lose you to this battle with the Reapers.  
I fear that I will lose you before you know what you mean to me and before I can tell you that these moments with you are what I look forward to each day; that they keep me going, keep me fighting.  
  
I look down at our bodies, tangled limbs and joined hands; nestled together under the blankets and feel my heart swell.  
  
Your hand in mine, Siha. That is all I need.


End file.
